Premier
by He Who See's
Summary: A.M.A.Z.O. has been wandering reality for some time after the debacle with Solomon Grundy, and has stumbled across the world of The Avengers! Believing them to have what it takes, he sends them to his own earth to stop a plot that will lead to a disaster of cosmic proportions with the one and only Justice League! But, can even their combined might prevent the brewing crises?
1. Chapter 1

The Mutliverse. A place of virtually infinite possibilities, thoughts, and ideas. Everything one could ever imagine could be here...and even everything one _couldn't_ imagine.

It is in one of the thousands of Universes that compromise it, that we find a most unique of entities. One whose origins many who were not familiar with reality's way would say was surprising considering the levels of awesome power now at his command.

For once in his past, he had been an ant in the grand scheme of things compared to the mountain he was now. He was originally the creation of an even smaller being, a human that even now he clinged to calling: father.

His design was mere nanotech back then, a limitation he had since then transcended; his purpose: to transcend. A purpose that he had taken to wholeheartedly and had accomplished in a time-frame so short, that he knew within his gold hued heart that his father would have been _very _proud if he was still alive. Perhaps his father would have even been frightened if he knew how easily he had sent an entire planet filled with some of the Universe's most powerful beings into another dimension and defeated the combined might of most of the superheroes of an earth.

For this entity was known as A.M.A.Z.O., or Ivo's Android, if you prefer. This entity was one of the most powerful beings ever to exist in his home Universe.

After the ordeal with the reanimated cadaver of Solomon Grundy (who himself was a reanimated cadaver long before Amazo had been _born_), he had left the dimension to find a way of felling the now even more mindless beast without its Chaos Magicks siphoning off his powers. However, in his quest to do so, he found himself…let's just say…_lost_ in the wonders of creation until he eventually found himself on a verdant blue planet third from a yellow sun much like the one he was previously on.

A parallel earth.

Just like the one he was _born_ on, this one was also populated by communities of heroes and villains with powers and abilities far beyond mortal men that they found to be amazing, incredible, fantastic, spectacular, and all other, similar words, they possessed in their vernacular. Just like his own earth, some of these humans received their powers through biological means such as artificially altered genetic structures, naturally occurring mutations, or simply being a normal member of their race. Other gained them through the use and application of advanced technology, mystical means, and some through a combination of these and/or the other three.

However, despite these similarities, including the formation of a premier group of global superheroes that was created in response to an earth shattering event that eventually grew to encompass more heroes into its roster, he found there to be many noticeable and subtle differences in its time-stream. Differences that he found himself exploring and enjoying immensely when he let out a deep sigh and cocked his head to the side.

"I know you are there," he said telepathically across the void of space above this earth where he floated peacefully in as though he were sitting on the ground, Indian style. "I just didn't say anything because I thought you would reveal yourself in time and explain your presence here. Now I'm finding it increasingly rude…and annoying."

From his right appeared a blue skinned humanoid with white hair, pupil-less eyes of the same color, yellow robes with a high collar that went around his neck, and golden braces. Amazo was reminded of the guardians of his own Universe, only they were much shorter and possessed more traditional ocular organs.

"My apologies," it said with sincerity. "I had sensed a great and unknown power enter this Universe and was doing my best to err on the side of caution while I investigated."

"That is…a logical course of action," Amazo admitted.

"Agreed. Though from the fact that you have not yet seen fit to dispose of me, perhaps it was an unnecessary one."

The android took this in, putting a hand to his golden chin in thought. "Well…I am not sure about that yet."

The being shifted his body towards the planet below. "Ah yes. Earth," it said, putting its arms over its chest. "A most curious of worlds in this Universe. One whose allure, if you'll forgive such a presumption, has captured your attention, correct?"

"Yes," Amazo said plainly. "Where I come from, it was where I was create—"

He stumbled a bit.

"—born," he continued, "as well as where I took the first steps of my rebirth into the entity before you now."

"Ah. I see," the being said, eyes widening slightly in realization. "So it is not so much that this world is unlike any of you have ever seen, but rather, how it differs in respects both large and miniscule from your own earth that draws you to it then."

Amazo turned to face the being, which seemed to shrink a little under his godlike gaze despite himself. "If…you'll forgive the presumption, that is."

"Of course," the android responded quickly. "Much like your previous one, it does ring somewhat true after all."

"Very well then," the being responded, taking his equivalent of a breath of relief. "May I inquire as to why you have traveled to this Universe in the first place?"

A.M.A.Z.O. huffed. "You mean that you wish to know whether my intent is malevolent or benevolent."

"Of course," responded the being quickly. "After all, I can not hold the title of Grandmaster of the Universe if it lies in ruins: a goal that, I am certain, you possess the capability of pursuing if you so desired."

Amazo remained stock still for several moments. "There is no need to fret _Grandmaster_," he said in an almost tired voice. "At least not for the Universe in its entirety, or even majority. For the moment, my sights are set on the earth and the earth alone, and my intentions do not involve the conquest or destruction of that microcosm."

He turned back to face the earth, his red eyes glowing a bright gold before his body was enveloped in an aura of the same color and light intensity.

Despite the fact that he was soon gone, the Grandmaster heard the words, _"Not that you could stop me if it were otherwise."_

* * *

**AVENGERS MANSION**

**MARCH 15TH**

**Local Time: 10:03 P.M.**

It was that time again. A time that the Avengers both feared and anticipated. Ben Grimm and Johnny Storm of the Fantastic Four had visited the mansion for their weekly poker game…while the Hulk was home.

Let's…just say that the team knew that extensive property damage was bound to occur, even with Thor and Ms. Marvel home. In fact, one could make the argument that the damage would wind up being that much more extensive due to their presence.

Whatever the final outcome would be though, for the moment, the players of the game were content to simply participate in it without coming to blows. How long that would last though, was continually being put to the test as the Thing continually made homeruns and the Hulk continually struck out hilariously, as it were. Even Thor, who had never played before and was having difficulty telling a Queen of Hearts from a King of Spades, was doing better than him, which was starting to make him angry.

"Full house!" proclaimed The Thing, slamming his hand of cards onto the table in triumph, scooping up the pile of dollar bills that were previously on the Hulk's side of the table. "Come to pappy sweet moolah! He needs a new pair'a shoes and a new plasma screen!"

The Hulk dug his fingernails into the table, struggling not to poke a few holes into it and lunge towards the other large and monstrous person in the room and pound his face into the dirt. He was starting to get _very _angry…

Before anyone could give a verbal response to this, Jarvis spoke up over the mansion's speakers.

_"Attention: there seems to be an intruder on the premises."_

Hawkeye slapped a hand to his face and groaned. "Again? What is that, like, the twentieth time that's happened?"

_"Twenty first, sir."_

Ignoring the Human Torch's snicker at this, Thor got up from his seat and put on his helmet. "Where?"

At that moment, an object crashed right through the ceiling and smashed into the table, the force knocking the assembled heroes off of their feet and away from the epicenter. As the dust settled and they got back up, they saw that the object was some sort of robot, an Android golden in color with red eyes that stood tall in the impact crater that was once their game table. "Right here," it stated, matter-of-factly.

* * *

There they were, gathered all around him. Six of this world's superhero community. Three: the products of exposure to energy similar to that which he commanded on a whim. One: the product of a genetic anomaly triggered by the intense fallout of a gamma bomb. One: the mythical Norse God of Thunder. The final one: a normal human being without any unique traits save for his skill with a bow and the various types of trick arrows at his disposal. Upon taking a good look at him, they got into their various battle stances.

Aiming his enchanted mallet, which Amazo took notice of was made primarily of a very interesting metallic element, the Thunderer said, "Speak now machine and tell us why you have seen fit to assault us on our very grounds, or face our wrath!"

"What goldilocks said," spoke both of the monster-like members of the assembled heroes as they slammed a fist into a palm, eliciting a silent stare from the other.

"Assault you?" Amazo querried, confused. "I've merely gotten your attention. In fact, I do not even recall lifting a single finger against you…yet."

"Oh yeah?" asked the pyrokinetic, powering up. "Well if you know what's good for you, Tin Man, you ain't gonna!"

"Very well then," Amazo said calmly. "But since what I have to say is for the Avengers' ears only, I'm afraid you and your friend will have to leave the premises. Now."

With inhuman speed and precision, Amazo blasted The Human Torch and The Thing with crimson beams of energy from his eyes, two clouds of steam floating where they once were.

Noticing the stunned looks of the remaining heroes, he asked, "What?"

Taking this to mean that it was time to attack, the green rage monster of the group let out a furious battle cry and delivered a haymaker to Amazo's virtually featureless face, powerful enough to knock him through several walls and stone pillars on his way towards the mansion gates, bouncing off of them and finding himself sprawled over the ground.

As he slowly got to his feet, he saw the green beast rush out of the building, jumping high and bringing both of its fists over its head with the obvious intent of bringing them both to bear on him. Instead of allowing this though, he caught the creature in a green bubble of willpower projected from one of his fists and bound him in heavy green chains that he allowed gravity to bring him down in.

From the large opening where the doors to the house once were, he saw the blond heads of the Thunderer and the half kree/half human hybrid fly through, faces filled with fury as they made their way towards him.

Instead of simply dodging, he allowed himself to be struck by the latter's fists and a swing of the former's hammer. Instead of being blown back like a ragdoll like from both blows however, he decided to, instead, remain where he was, grab the two of them by the arm, spin around at supersonic speeds, and hurl them to opposite sides of Manhattan. The Thunderer found himself landing in an abandoned convenience store with enough force that he ignited the gas pipe underneath in a fiery explosion. The hybrid found herself landing in the Hudson with enough force to become electrocuted by the hidden power cables running underneath.

Returning to a standstill, Amazo found himself frozen solid by an arrow fired by the archer of the group, who then pulled out an advanced card of some sort and looked at it frantically.

* * *

"Come on, come on!" Hawkeye yelled, flicking his Avengers ID card in a desperate attempt to get it working and contact the other six. "Don't tell me that even in the future, nothing's going to work!"

Despite his best efforts (which really didn't require all that much effort), he still received only static whenever he tried to use the blasted thing. "Come on! Why won't you work you flimsy, glorified credit card!?"

_"I'll tell you," _he heard a voice say in his head. Looking forward, he saw the android casually bust through the ice of his cryo-arrow and move towards him. _"Currently, the rest of your team is in a blizzard that is disrupting the signal from the Stark Industries satellite network. I should know. I'm the one who instigated the storm in the first place, after all." _

Realizing that the android was speaking to him telepathically, Hawkeye reached into his quiver and pulled out and trained an arrow on it. The act apparently gave it pause, and it cocked its head to the side.

"Really now?" it asked, almost sounding offended. "I've just bested three of the most powerful members on your team. Do you honestly suspect that there's an arrow in your arsenal that can stop me?"

Hawkeye's eyes narrowed to slits. "Wanna bet, Tin Man?"

Then, with incredible speed, the robot dashed in front of him, stopping a foot away from the tip of his arrow. "The better question is, at this range, do you?"

The two stood there, staring down (or, in Hawkeye's case, staring up) at the other for what felt like hours. Finally, despite himself, a single bead of sweat formed and fell down the archer's forehead.

"Didn't think so."

In a flurry of motion too fast for his eyes to keep up with, Hawkeye found himself deprived of his loaded bow as well as his quiver, which were all in the hands of the android, now standing at his previous position by the gates.

"Now, let's remove any further doubt about how ineffectual you would have been if you decided to continue and fight me, shall we?"

The robot tossed his bow aside, but continued to hold onto the arrow Hawkeye had loaded onto it before crushing it. A fiery explosion ensued that obscured the upper-half of its golden body in thick black smoke that cleared quickly enough for him to see that it was unharmed.

Reaching into the quiver, the android began to pull out more and more arrows, detonating each one with its hand and coming out of whatever happened next, unscathed. When it had exhausted the archer's supply, it smashed the quiver with a stomp and asked, "Still think you could've taken me?"

"Nope," said Hawkeye, honestly. "But in the end, I doubt I'd have to."

"Oh?" asked the android. "Why is that?"

"Because I've just managed to distract you long enough for the Hulk to get mad enough," Hawkeye stated, also honestly.

The bright red orbs of the robot grew wider, just as the Hulk managed to break free of his bonds with a final cry of rage. Turning to the side, the android was greeted by the sight of the Hulk's right fist as he delivered a devastating uppercut to his chin that catapulted him into the air at a trajectory towards Central Park.

Hawkeye let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "What took you so long green jeans?"

After a few huffs, the Hulk responded by saying, "Hard to get angry enough when you wanna laugh so hard at how badly it stood you up, Cupid."

Earning a nonplussed look from the archer, the gamma giant looked towards the cloud of dust that had formed over the nearby park, where the robot had no doubt made its third crash landing tonight. "Stay here," he uttered. "That lousy Goldi-bot made it personal when he beat me to punch and killed Grimm, and for that, I'm going to smash it just as much as I wanted to do to Ultron back when we thought he killed Thor."

"Huh," responded Hawkeye. "I take it that's supposed to be more than when you smash things on a regular basis? Hard to believe."

"Just be glad it's more than I usually want to smash you…for now anyways."

With a mighty leap, the Hulk made his way towards the android who had felled his vitriolic, monster-like friend, leaving one of his vitriolic, human friends behind to say, "Well that's…comforting…"

* * *

If his strength and durability were the exact equals of a certain cape wearing Kryptonian with a red 'S' on his chest, then Amazo was certain that such a blow and subsequent landing would have hurt. A lot.

Such as it was though, his power had far exceeded that level long ago, as demonstrated by how quickly he flew himself out of the titanic impact crater he was in and landed softly on more level ground.

It was then that a roar, loud enough to pick up on _without_ his superb hearing, turned his head upwards towards the starlit sky. There, he saw none other than the rage monster, the Incredible Hulk as he was called, fall to a spot ten yards in front of him on both feet and one hand before charging like a stampeding elephant.

Without a doubt, if he were part of this earth's population and had a biological system that utilized bones, they would have been chilled at this undeniably frightening sight.

Luckily for him though, he was not of this earth and had no cartilage or marrow within him. As such, when the Hulk put everything he had into a right hook, he side dashed out of the way, tripped the gamma giant, grabbed a hold of his massive arm, and hurled him into the air. By his calculations, it would be approximately three point five seconds before—

His thoughts were interrupted by what sounded like a clap of thunder, signifying that the hulk had indeed collided with the Thunderer as he flew back towards his launch point of origin.

"Right on schedule," Amazo said as the two of them plummeted through the roof of a building.

Transforming the metal around his wrists to match that of the Aegis, the legendary shield of Zeus, he twisted around just in time for the silver bracers to block a prolonged energy blasted from a recovered Ms. Marvel, floating in the air above him.

Forming a golden lasso in his hands, he proceeded to casually dodge her subsequent attempts at blasting him before wrapping the rope over her neck tightly and pulling down. As expected, she fell face first, eating a boulder that she smashed into smaller fragments. Giving another mighty tug, Amazo pulled her towards him quickly, delivering a rather nasty backhand to her face with one of his wrists and letting go of the lasso. She was sent skidding across the ground, coming to a sudden and violent stop with an oak-tree, splitting the trunk in two and finding herself pinned beneath said trunk after it fell down.

"Hrmmm…" Amazo said. "If the Flash were here, he would have said something humorous like _timber_."

He then detected something…odd in the atmosphere directly above the park. An anomaly. For, unless he was mistaken (which he knew he wasn't), a rather focused storm cloud now obscured the light of the night's sky, formed by some unnatural force. Magic.

With the sudden fury of a thunderbolt, such a form of electricity shot out from the cloud and struck him, smothering the park and the surrounding area in a light more intense than even the high noon sun's during the hours of the day.

* * *

His foe seemingly dealt with, assuming that nothing emerged from the smoking crater his thunder strike had created, Thor turned his sights towards the form of a groaning Ms. Marvel. Landing next to her, he lifted up the tree and tossed it aside. "Are you well Ms. Danvers?"

A series of coughs in response alerted him to a piece of rope, a lasso of sorts, wrapped around her neck like a noose. Quickly, he tried to break it in twine, but after a few moments of struggling, found his strength ill-suited towards the task. So, instead, he pulled in such a way so that he could loosen the noose, pull it over her head, and toss it aside.

Taking a moment to massage her throat, Ms. Marvel said, "Thanks Thor. I needed that. That lousy piece of string was pretty strong for hemp."

"Aye," Said the Thunderer, glancing at the lasso and scratching his head. "It is."

Standing up and cracking her back, Ms. Marvel said, "So, I take it that light show I just saw was you giving that robot a piece of your mind about what happened back at the mansion?"

After the Hulk landed next to them all of a sudden, Thor responded, "Aye. The machine will not be harming any of our comrades ever again."

Instead of Ms. Marvel or the Hulk responding to this, all three of them heard a voice in their minds chuckle darkly and emotionlessly at them.

_"I sincerely doubt that."_

At the center of the group circle they had formed, a seemingly ghostly version of the foe they were facing floated up from the ground.

Phase shifting, they thought.

It was technique used by their teammate, another android, by the name of the Vision. Unlike him however, the machine they fought then glowed a bright gold, an omnidirectional shockwave of energy the same color following a split second later and knocking them all backwards for several dozen yards.

The still phase shifted android then flew towards a recovering Thor before becoming tangible and landing on the grass with barely a thud. The prone Thunderer noticed the android tilting its head on both sides, red eyes staring at him.

"Does something interest you, murderer?" Thor said through clenched teeth.

"Why…yes. You could say that," replied the android. "Namely, that belt you wear that amplifies your strength by a factor of two thanks to a magical enchantment."

Thor quirked an eyebrow. "Really?" he said with some genuine confusion in his voice. "Usually when others notice something of interest about my person, it is Mjolnir they are referring to."

"Your hammer? Ah yes," the machine said, snapping two of its fingers. "While it is most certainly very interesting, I suppose that the concept of a medieval melee weapon designed to shock opponents just doesn't have as much luster for me. I suppose that's because I already possess a similar one."

From the golden matter comprising its shell, the android formed a mace in its right hand. One that crackled with golden electricity along its spikes. Bumping its hilt continuously against its palm, it spoke, "Wanna see which one is the superior?"

Accepting the challenge with a dark smirk, Thor roared out a battle cry and hurled his hammer into the machine's chest, sending it flying through central park's mock medieval castle (Belvedere castle) and into a storefront display. Not wanting to give his foe the opportunity to recover from his strike, Thor grabbed his hammer and quickly flew towards it. Upon entering striking distance, he then proceeded to unleash a furious flurry of blows against the ground laying android, each one striking with enough force to stop an oncoming train _dead_ in its tracks, and then some. The fact that the hammer was charged with enough electrical energy to power the average American household for a day at the moment didn't hurt either.

Sadly though, the machine had decided that it had enough smiting. As he reared back his mighty hammer in preparation for another swing, it knocked him off balance with a spiked boxing glove, made out of the same green energy used to contain the hulk, aimed right at his weapon arm. As he recoiled back slightly, Thor got a perfect look at his opponent's feet, which launched him back within the limits of the park, on his own feet.

_"My turn," _came the android's mental statement.

The Thunderer suddenly found his cape draped over his head and was knocked (rather painfully, he noted) into the ground. For the next twelve or so seconds, he then felt much more pain as the machine beat him across his face with its golden mace. A barrage that only ceased when an energy blast fired by a recovered Ms. Marvel knocked the android backwards long enough for a recovered Hulk to come up from behind it and hold it in a full nelson.

Being helped up by the floating human/kree hybrid, Thor took off his helmet, noticing the dents made in it, and put a finger to his cheek. Pulling it back, he saw that a familiar and copper smelling ichor stained its tip.

_"Blood," _he muttered under his breath. _"By Odin's beard! Whatever weapon this soulless automaton doth possess was enough to rend my hide!"_

"Impressive, isn't it?" the android asked. "Though I knew the electricity would have no effect on you, it seems that the metal of the mace itself was enough to get the job done."

The machine's mace wielding hand then bent backwards far enough so that the tip of the weapon could shock the Hulk and loosen his grip enough for it to break free of the hold and whack him across the face with it, sending him splashing into a nearby pond. "Your green friend however, didn't seem as resilient to that particular elemental force."

With a yell, Ms. Marvel fired off another blast of power, this time, putting quite a bit of what she had in it. Despite this, the android casually walked up to her, completely unfazed, and blasted her at point blank range with every ounce of the same power she had just used against him.

The building she flew into collapsed completely around her after exploding brilliantly.

"Carol!" Thor looked towards the machine with a fury in his eyes reserved only for his most hated of enemies, but before he could raise his hammer, it beat him to the draw with a hit from its mace on the chin and sent him cartwheeling through the air at a ninety degree angle.

At about a thousand feet, the android flew above him and struck with a devastating haymaker that sent him back down, into a Hulk that had just managed to exit the cold waters of the pond.

The android floated towards the water's edge, watching as the Hulk once again breached the water like a small, oddly colored whale, and once again, tried to hit him with a double axe-handle powerful enough to tip over a small skyscraper. With both arms rapidly rotating in a circular motion however, the machine brought forth gale force winds that slowed the gamma giant's descent down and gave him considerably less control over how wildly he fell. Taking full advantage of this, the android then formed a mouth on its face and blew, releasing an arctic gust that made a Hulkcicle out of ol' jolly green a few inches from his head.

Before he could break out, the robot beat him to the punch by grabbing his frozen form and slamming it against the ground, freeing him. It then grabbed a hold of his neck and kept him there, despite his protests.

"Now, let's see about this transformation of yours, shall we?"

From its hand, a steady pulse of green energy flowed forth and bathed the Hulk, transforming him back, slowly, into the relatively weak and scrawny form of Bruce Banner. With a little bit more pressure applied, the doctor took an early sleep and was prevented from getting angry enough to transform back into his hulking alter ego.

The Thunderer, on the other hand, was still very well in the fight. A fact that was demonstrated by the bolt of lightning fired from his hammer striking the machine where he stood.

"Enough!" Thor bellowed, flying forth from the pond, his free hand rubbing his pained chin. "If thou continues on the path you have so chosen, then I will no longer hesitate to cease your destruction in your stead for good!"

"Hmmm..." the android said. "Amusing. A deity of a group of warrior people is holding back against an opponent that has given him and two of his strongest allies one of the best fights they've had in awhile."

From the golden fingertips of _both_ of its mechanical hands, small yellow spheres of energy, no larger than a baseball or grapefruit, floated away and formed a ring around its body, orbiting about like planets around a star.

"Tell you what," it began, "in order for you to show me your true power, each three seconds you refuse to do so, I launch these orbs into the city. Something that I _really_ don't think you wish me to do for the simple reason that, although they may not look like it, each one of these contains enough power to level a city block."

The Thunderer's face remained stern and betrayed nothing.

"So, mighty Thor," the machine said condescendingly, "what's it going to be?"

The Thunderer said nothing, instead, spinning his hammer about.

"One block."

The android flicked one of the spheres, like one might a marble, off into the sky. Before gravity could bring it into the downward portion of his arc though, a bolt of lightning from Thor's hammer detonated it, causing it to explode in a brilliant golden flash above the park.

"Two blocks."

Two more of the orbs were flicked towards the city. One of them suffered the same fate as the previously launched one, while the remaining one was swatted back towards the park where it exploded harmlessly.

"Three block—"

With prenatural speed, the Thunderer detonated all of the orbs around the android with an electricity charged Mjolnir. As he had come to expect, it floated out of the sizable crater caused by the immense golden flash, unscathed, soulless red eyes continuing to stare up at him.

"Very well then _machine_," Thor said coldly. "If it is my true power doth seek, then Mjolnir shall be the one to grant you such a display!"

The Thunderer flew high, swinging his fabled uru mallet over his head, beneath a whirling storm cloud he had formed. What he was preparing to unleash was a technique he had only ever used on the mortal villain known as Graviton since his most recent period of coming to earth. A dangerous assault of energy that would tap directly into his own immense life-force and, through Mjolnir, mingle that energy with the lightning magic that was his to command and release it as a single, devastating, blast.

The god-blast.

Unlike the one used on Dr. Hall however, this one would be a bit more concentrated, as well as utilize _much _more power. Half of his remaining life force.

From the storm cloud, a dozen arcs of lightning shot forth and continuously struck his hammer, causing it to glow an ethereal bluish-white.

"Have at thee!" Thor cried out.

He aimed his weapon downwards towards the android, energy the same color as his hammer's glow that was like a fusion between a lightning strike and a more traditional energy blast, hitting the Android square on the chest.

The ensuing release of power temporarily blinded people all over Manhattan, and was even visible in New Jersey.


	2. Chapter 2

"Whoa," was all Hawkeye could mutter at the sight before him.

After the Hulk went after that robot, Hawkeye had grabbed his bow and ran into his room inside the mansion to pick up his spare quiver. He reached the gates just in time to see the first few explosions that rocked Central Park, and wisely decided to stay kaput until things seemed to settle down. When he did and made his way, after a few blinding flashes of light (that ended with a really big one) appeared, of course, he found all of Central Park to be…gone. A smoldering crater about a hundred feet deep now took much of its place.

Before him, half kneeling at the edge of the precipice was Thor, using that magic hammer of his like an invalid or old man (or a combination of the two) might a walking stick.

Walking up slowly behind him, the archer asked plainly, "What happened here?"

Through more ragged breathing than usual, the Thunderer said, "Our foe was more powerful than anticipated. With unexpected ease, he defeated Ms. Marvel and reverted the Hulk back into the form of Dr. Banner. He was going to level the city…if I did not give him a taste of my true power." He hung his head low. "He gave me no choice."

Hawkeye looked between the prone form of Thor and the millions of dollars in property damage that Tony would have to cough up several times. "I see," he stated plainly.

Hawkeye had heard of the fight the founding five had with Graviton and had seen news footage of the destruction Thor had caused twirling that magic crutch of his at the shipping dock before but, as with most things, seeing it in person was something else entirely.

Suddenly, as he gazed across the desolation, a thought occurred to him. "Where's Bruce and Carol?"

He was answered when a battered and bruised looking Ms. Marvel flew down with an unconscious Dr. Banner in her arms. "Right…here…Hawkeye," she said in between pants, placing Bruce gently on the ground.

"Uhhh…you got a little somethin'…" he responded, pointing towards the part of his face where the nose and upper lip met.

Wiping that spot on her own face, Ms. Marvel looked at the back of her glove and found it to be caked in dirt and dried blood. "Ah, darn it," she said. "Something tells me this stain is _never_ going to come out."

It was then that the trio heard the sound of an approaching jet engine and looked up to see the profile of an incoming arrowhead or 'A' shaped aircraft. A quinjet.

"Huh," said the archer. "Hey Carol."

"Yeah Clint?"

"You've seen those really cheesy action flicks where the hero, heroes, or somebody else tries to call in the cavalry that never shows up until the big bad of the story is already k.o.'ed or wasted?"

"Yeah."

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel like that person _should _at the rest of the team for being so late."

Ms. Marvel gave an amused snort that ended up giving her head pain that made her begin massaging her temples. "What do you think?"she said with as much humor as she could muster.

Smirking, Hawkeye looked on as the quinjet landed in the street a few yards behind them and to their left. The ramp at its rear slammed against the ground, and out walked Iron Man, Captain America, The Wasp, Yellow Jacket, The Vision and The Black Panther. Hawkeye also felt like one of those action heroes he had just mentioned. After all, while he was busy retrieving that extra quiver, _he_ was the guy who had managed to contact the other Avengers with his ID card.

"_I guess in between Thor's hammer, Ms. Marvel's energy, and the Hulk's punches, that android didn't have the focus to keep up that blizzard of his," _he mused to himself.

"Sorry we're late guys," said the Wasp, "but you wouldn't _believe _the kind of weather we just—"

Her next words died in her throat when she saw the ginormous hole in the ground before her where the city's most famous park once was.

"Ummm...guys…where's Central Park?" she asked aloud.

"Good question Janet," said Iron Man, bringing up his faceplate and walking towards the edge of the crater and kicking a rock into it with an armored foot. "What did happen here?"

For the next two or so minutes, Hawkeye, Ms. Marvel, and Thor recounted the tale of how, out of no where, a golden android interrupted their game, killed The Thing and The Human Torch in cold blood before them, and how it battled them all to a standstill to the point where the Thunderer was forced to use his most powerful attack against it to end the battle.

Pinching the bridge of his nose while the others hung their heads low in mourning, Iron Man said, _"Great. I just know Susan and Reed are going to make me join Johnny and Ben,"_ under his breath. His own head hung low soon after.

Catching this, Hawkeye thought, _"At least they can rest a little better now that that robot was just god-blasted," _while looking into the crater.

To say that he was not expecting for someone to respond to his thought at that moment, is the epitome of the term _understatement._

"_Tell me former agent Barton, why is that?"_

Hawkeye's eyes became like dinner plates. "No," he muttered, almost inaudibly.

"Come again Hawkeye?" asked the Cap.

"No," he said, louder this time. "He can't be. He can't be!"

"Clint, what's—" said Iron Man in confusion before being cut-off mid-sentence.

"—It's not dead Tony! It's still alive!"

"What!?"

"You heard me! I just heard it ask me something telepathically!"

"Clint, listen to yourself!" said the Wasp, worryingly.

"Tony and Janet are right Barton, as much as I hate to admit it," said Yellow Jacket. "I've seen that super special awesome attack of Thor's in action before personally and, if what you said is true, nothing should have been able to survive that, especially not some robot some crackpot who has it out for us built in some hand-me-down secret lair. You're probably just feeling a little PTSD from the fight is all."

Hawkeye was about to make some crack about Yellow Jacket being one of those crackpots when his vindication came.

"_Actually Dr. Pym, I'm afraid I'll have to side with your archer teammate on this one,"_ said a psionic voice in the minds of all of those present, even Vision's, much to his surprise.

But, then again, all of those present were feeling rather surprised at the moment. Even more so when, out from the crater, emerged a machine that perfectly matched the description given by Thor, Ms. Marvel, and Hawkeye. Except standing at least two hundred feet tall.

…

…

…they forgot to impart that there tidbit with the rest of the team.

"In all the nine realms…" muttered Thor.

"Whoa!" yelled out the Wasp.

"This isn't going to end well," said Ms. Marvel.

"Huh. This might turn out to be the best Tuesday I've had in a while," said Yellow Jacket.

As the assembled Avengers looked up at the now giant robot towering over them, it said, in a regular, un-telepathic voice, "I'll ask you again. What did you mean by that?" while staring down at Hawkeye, holding a hand to its chin, and using its other arm to lean against the crater's edge.

"Uhhh…" the archer said, at a loss for words. "Because…you were…supposed to be…not living?"

"Really now?" it asked, sounding genuinely puzzled. "And how would I being deceased help those two sleep easier?"

This angered the Thunderer, causing him to stand, somewhat precariously, on his feet and point his hammer at the android.

"Do not toy with us machine!" he bellowed furiously. "I and my comrades saw you dispose of Ben Grimm and Johnny Storm most clearly!"

The android cocked its gargantuan head to the side.

"Dispose?" it asked, mulling something over before arriving to a conclusion. "Oh! You mean, you and the rest of your team think I've killed them, correct?"

Thor narrowed his eyes, cocking his throwing arm back.

"I said, do not—"

Before he could hurl Mjolnir however, a dark purple glove belonging to an arm covered in a black outfit stopped him.

"Stay your hand Thunderer. I do not believe this android means to play mind games," said the Black Panther, turning his head towards the giant. "Am I mistaken?"

"No Prince T'Challa, you are not."

A bright golden light enveloped the android, who shrinked down to his normal size and floated towards the Avengers, landing in front of a Black Panther that was somewhat surprised to discover that this machine knew who he was.

"What your allies saw was me simply using my mastery over the Omega Force, not to destroy those two, but to merely send them away so that I could speak to your teammates in private," he stated, before pointing a finger at the unconscious form of Bruce Banner. "It was a member of _your _team that struck the first blow."

"Struck the first blow!?" yelled out an irate Hawkeye, walking closer to the android. "What the heck do you call dropping in from the ceiling and almost smashing into us you lousy stinkin' Tin Man!?"

Before he got too close however, a red, white, and blue shield stopped him from continuing onwards and the glare from Captain America stopped him from wanting to.

"Alright then smart guy," Hawkeye said, looking over towards the robot. "If you didn't send them packing to meet their maker and just sent them packing to somewhere else in the world, where are they?"

The android put a hand to his chin and looked around in thought. "Somewhere warm and sunny at this time in the world. The island of Fiji, I believe."

* * *

"Hey Ben?" asked Johnny Storm, the Human Torch, as he and his fellow member of the Fantastic Four, the ever lovin' blue eyed Thing, ploughed through three feet of snow.

"Yeah Johnny?"

"When we get back stateside, remind me to skip out on the next few Tuesday night poker games over at Avenger's mansion." An audible "achoo" left his nose. "They're starting to get _really _bad for my health.

"Hehehehe," chuckled the Thing. "Will do kiddo. Will do."

If one were to follow the track of snow prints they had left to about a dozen yards behind them, said one would find a sign, written in some foreign tongue that, when roughly translated into English, said, "This way to Siberia: Twenty Miles."

* * *

"At least…I think so." After receiving several incredulous stares, he further added, "At the very least, they should be close enough to a civilized area and should be able to make it back to this continent soon enough."

Hawkeye stared at the machine before letting out a huff. "Alright then, fine. If you came here to talk, then why'd you have to go and make an entrance like that?"

"In order to get your full and immediate attention of course. In the past, I've learned making grand and unexpected entrances can do that," it said. "Though I must admit, in both foresight and hindsight, they may not always be called for, no matter how fun they are."

"Huh. I hear that," said Yellow Jacket, subsequently getting bumped in the shoulder rather painfully by a scowling Wasp.

Looking back from where the unhinged Hank Pym was rubbing his shoulder, Iron Man said, "Alright then. You've got our attention now, so talk."

"Very well then," began the android. "To start, my name is Amazo. I'm an android created by the late Professor Ivo, a genius ahead of his time in the field of nanotechnology."

At the word 'nanotechnology', the eyes of the Avengers widened in realization.

"Nanotechnology?" asked Iron Man, remembering a fight he and the others had a while ago with a very similar android. "Like…the adaptoid?"

"Yes," Amazo stated plainly, earning uneasy looks and stances from the heroes. "According to the information I've been able to gleam from hacking your planet's databases and reading all of your minds, I was originally very much like the adaptoid. By just looking at someone, I could, and still can, replicate their powers, abilities, and add them to my own. I'm not sure if the adaptoid could continually improve upon them like I could and still can, though."

The weight of what Amazo had just admitted hit the group like a gamma bomb.

"So that is how you managed to survive the blast," said Thor. "By mimicking our own powers and making them suite yourself."

"Actually, I survived because even before I came down to this world, I had amassed so much power, evolved to such a point, that surviving such an attack was _child's play_, as I believe you'd call it," he said, releasing another gamma bombshell upon them all. "Though I will give you credit: that blast would have taken out the world's greatest heroes from where I come from."

"From where you come from?" asked Iron Man.

"What's that supposed to mean?" queried Hawkeye.

It was then that the Vision, who had previously been silent throughout this whole affair, spoke up, much to the surprise of the rest of his teammates save for the Panther.

"I believe he is saying that he comes from an alternate earth, if I am not mistaken."

The other Avengers looked back towards Amazo, awaiting a confirmation or denial of this claim.

"The Vision is correct. I am not from _this _earth. I come from another earth in another Universe entirely. One with many similarities and differences to your earth. An earth where, one of the biggest examples of those two, I find, is the formation of a group of the world's greatest heroes, just like this one.

"Unlike your earth though, they began their group with two more members than you all, have access to different power sets, and possess different origins, to name a few things. They call themselves: the Justice League."

Hawkeye raised an eyebrow at this.

"The Justice League? Seriously? That's gotta be the lamest name I've heard for a superhero team since 'Squadron Supreme' or 'Alpha Flight'!"

"No more lame than being called, 'The Avengers', right Janet?" asked Yellow Jacket, turning his head towards a seriously ticked looking Ms. Van Dyne only to receive a smack upside his head.

"Just like you," Amazo continued, ignoring the barely audible grumbling coming from Dr. Pym, "they are dedicated to using their gifts to keeping the world safe and making it a better place for people to live in.

"Relatively recently, depending on your views of the space-time continuum, they've even begun expanding like Mr. Stark did when he established the New Avengers, though on a much grander scale and with members actively involved in missions with each other and the original, founding members.

"Why, I think most of the earth's superhero community can count themselves among the ranks of the League."

The android stopped for a while to let the information sink in. After a few moments, it was Captain America who spoke up next.

"It sounds like this 'League' of yours is on top of things on the earth they come from. But, what exactly does that have to do with us?"

"Simple Captain. For you see, despite the shear levels of manpower and firepower the League possesses, they are ill equipped to successfully fend off the coming crises. A crises that, if left unchecked, will not only consume their own Universe, but the next dozen or so closest to it.

"A crises that I know not even my power, which would be enough to casually shunt this planet _literally_, into another dimension, could stop once it reaches that point. A crises that, I believe, you and your team have the chops, as it were, to prevent if you were on that other earth, fighting shoulder to shoulder with the League."

To say that this day was one of the more surprising, shocking, and interesting day the Avengers have had since they defeated the world devourer, Galactus, would be the very definition of understatement.

In fact, Hawkeye mused, this day would probably have its picture right under that word, next to "Anger Management Issues" and a photo of the Hulk. "_And this is why I both hate and love Poker Tuesdays," _he thought.

After blinking rapidly a few times and shaking her head, the Wasp said, "Whoa there! Hold up! You're saying that the reason for all of this was so you could ask us for our help and whisk us away to some other earth to help its zillions of heroes fight off something that has the potential to be a universal—"

"—Multi-universal," corrected Amazo.

"Sorry—" said the Wasp with a pout on her lip. "—MULTI-universal threat that something as powerful as yourself can't even stop?"

"No. I'm asking you to stop that threat before it becomes that large, which, with any luck, should be within the combined capacities of yourselves and the League."

"O…kay," The Wasp hesitated a bit. "What if we decide to say no to this cosmic level adventure of yours?"

"Then your Universe and everything in it is destroyed." Raising up a hand to stop the incoming wave of glares, Amazo went on to say, "Not by me, Avengers. But by the threat I have spoken of. For one of the Universes that will be in its path shall be yours."

Needless to say, this left the Wasp blinking rapidly, yet again.

"So…if you came all the way here to warn us and recruit us for this plan of yours, then tell me, what was the point of you fighting the Hulk, Ms. Marvel, and Thor?" asked Iron Man. "Why didn't you just explain the situation to them instead of duking it out and destroying Central Park?"

"Partly to showcase my power, and partly because I was bored," admitted Amazo without any hint of shame or remorse.

"And after all of that, you expect us to trust you and go along with this plan of yours?" the golden Avenger asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Forgive me if I'm not taking what your saying at face value."

"Yeah, I don't buy it either," said Hawkeye, pulling out his bow.

"Well then," started the android, "lucky for you, I'm so short on time as it is, that I'm not even going to give you the illusion that you all have a choice in this matter."

Amazo's eyes grew a bright red, and from them, a light of the same color grew to encompass the Avengers and the surrounding area for several yards faster than they could feasibly react.

After a few seconds, all that remained was a hole in the ground where once, they had been.


	3. Chapter 3

Premier

Chapter 3

**A RESTAURANT IN METROPOLIS**

**MARCH 15TH**

**NOON.**

"…I am only saying that I lack the sight to comprehend why the two of you are so giddy for mere pastries of all things," said Sir Justin, aka the Shining Knight, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "I mean, the food was most delectable, especially as Italian goes, but the way you two barely touched your plates makes you seem like children who truly desire the dessert portion of their meals."

To his left and to his right at the round table he sat at, the two other Leaguers with him, Booster Gold and Vigilante, looked towards each other with quirked eyebrows before looking back at their Arthurian pal.

"Look Shiny," began Booster, impatiently waiting for the waiter by drumming his fork against the half eaten plate of lasagna in front of him, "we're telling you, once you've bitten into the crust, you'll understand."

"Yessiry bob," said Vigilante. "Why, the canoles here at Carmine's Corner are so delicious, this joint is still kickin' in the Metropolis of the twenty-fifth century! Ain't that right Booster?" he asked, nudging the time traveler hard enough against the shoulder that it would have been rather painful if he weren't wearing his suit.

"Sure is," smirked the man of gold. "Heck, it eventually becomes a worldwide chain and makes this entire block into its global headquarters."

Shining Knight rolled his eyes and put his fist to his chin.

"Ha! You mean like how that little girl's television program—_My Small Puppy, __was it__—_will garner a following radically outside its intended age group and become the most viewed program in the world?" he said with evident disbelief.

"Hey now!" Booster said, throwing his arms up defensively. "Don't look at me! I'm not part of the generation that turns that into a classic earth pastime! I'm just a partial pupple."

Sir Justin maintained an annoyed glare at the time traveler for several moments before the waiter, a portly redhead in her mid-forties, came up to their table and said, in a thick mid-western accent, "I'll tale those there plates off your hands there boys."

Scooping said plates up and putting them on an empty table nearby, the waiter then put three fresh ones, with two large canoles on each, on their table from the tray she was holding. She beamed a bright smile almost as big as the goofy grin Booster was wearing.

"Thanks!" he said, mouth salivating as he tore into one of his pastries.

"Ahhh don't mention it," said the waitress, putting the dirty plates on her tray. She moved towards the back of the restaurant. "After all the time you Leaguers done and saved my hide 'n the city, it's the least I can do, Green Lantern."

Booster stopped chewing, eyes widening in shock and fork threatening to become crumpled. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head to find Vigilante staring into his eyes intently.

"Let it go pardner, just let it go. Deep breaths."

Booster closed his eyes and gave a few sharp exhales. After the third one, a rather large explosion thundered from the direction of the waterfront, and all three of them heard their JLU communicators go off in their ears.

"_Attention all available Leaguers in the Metropolis area! We've just got word of a prison break going on in Strykers Island prison!"_ said the voice of Mr. Terrific into their ears.

Looking towards the coast, Vigilante saw a rather ominous looking cloud of smoke rising from where the prison complex was, obscured by the buildings on the waterfront.

"From where I'm at, it looks like a big one too!" added Vigilante. "It's like my family's annual reunion barbeque down there!"

"_Get to the scene, double time! I'll scramble who I can for back-up!"_

"Roger," said Booster, slamming a fifty-dollar bill onto the table. "Take the canoles and let's jet guys!"

The time traveler flew out the door, nearly knocking fellow patrons aside that his cowpoke pal apologized to with "Sorry's" and tips of his hat on his own way out.

Sir Justin meant to follow, but, taking a backwards glance at the table, which still held his own canoles untouched on his plate, he decided to double back and take an experimental nibble out of the pastry. And then another. And another. And another.

After getting to the halfway mark of the first canole, he said, "My! This truly is divine!"

* * *

**SOMEWHERE ATOP A MESA OVERLOOKING THE CITY (seriously, Metropolis is on the east coast and it has mesas. What's **_**up **_**with that? Pun intended)**

**MARCH 15TH**

**AROUND THE SAME TIME.**

A crimson light flashed and The Avengers, along with their Quinjet and the amazing golden android, found themselves deposited, presumably within the latter's home dimension. Not five seconds later, said Android found himself knocked backwards into a taller, adjacent mesa by a uni-beam blast from Iron Man. Flying up towards Amazo, Tony yelled, "Where have you taken us?!"

Telekinetically splitting the mesa behind him in twine in order to break free, the Android said, "I told you already. Right now, we hover over the very planet earth that gave birth to me, an entire Universe away from your own."

The golden avenger narrowed his eyes beneath his helmet. "Take us back, _now_!"

The two halves behind Amazo were then crumbled to dust and Tony found himself suddenly weighing a lot more than he should. He landed at the center of the mesa he was standing on with the rest of the team, the crater inducing force causing the assembled Avengers to vibrate more than normal, briefly. Before they could spring into action at this attack on their illustrious leader however, they all suddenly found themselves weighing a lot more than usual as well, and were pulled, against their will, to the ground.

Hovering to a point a foot or two above Iron Man, Amazo said, "Now that we're done firmly establishing who the dominate one in this situation is like a pack of dogs, I think I'm going to give you and your team a bit of a helping hand to make your task a bit more simple."

From the wounds of the injured Avengers, crimson lights shone, seemingly healing them until they were no more. To make things better, all of the Avengers (all of them that were awake anyways) felt their energy reserves replenished to full, as though they had received the greatest night's sleep of their lives.

"There. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some…other matters to attend to," the android said, a crimson flash enveloping his body. "Have fun, and try not to doom several different realities while you're at it."

He disappeared to parts unknown and Earth's Mightiest Heroes found the gravitational fields pinning them down to the ground, relent. As they jumping quickly to their feet, faster than usual for some more than others, the Wasp said, "Whoa! Anyone else here feel like they just drank half a dozen cups of coffee?"

"I think the better question is if any of you clowns have seen this yet," replied Yellow Jacket, standing on the edge of the mesa.

After trying _very _hard not to imagine pushing Hank off, the Wasp looked towards where he was looking at along with her comrades. There, in the distance was a city: a major metropolitan one, by the looks of it. To the right, they could clearly make out a large body of water: the sea.

"One guess as to where we're supposed to go to contact this _Justice League_."

"How about a bet as to where in the states we are, assuming we're in the states, instead?"

"Huh? Why?" asked Yellow Jacket.

" 'Cause we're standing on a mesa over here not five miles away from a very big city that lying right by the seabed."

Nine pairs of eyes looked upon the archer with surprised expressions.

"What?" he asked. "Being an arrow slinging boot on the ground isn't the only thing I know, and quite frankly _doctor_ Pym, I'm surprised you didn't notice that before I did."

Putting his hand on his chin in thought, Yellow Jacket said, "Fifty bucks says we're out West."

"A hundred and fifty bucks says we're out East."

"Deal."

After the two betting heroes shook hands, Captain America turned towards Iron Man and asked, "Where _are _we exactly, Tony?"

Smacking an armored hand against his face for not thinking about it earlier, Iron Man used his armor to connect to the Internet and figure out just that.

"Metropolis, New York, United States of America."

Clicking several small rocks over the edge of the Mesa as angrily as he could, Yellow Jacket grumbled his frustrations as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Hawkeye, on the other hand, covertly covered up an old sign that read: "Welcome to the World Famous Metro Mesas of Metropolis, New York!" with his feet while he happily took his teammate's hard earned dough.

"Metropolis?" asked the Captain. "That's not any place I've ever heard of."

"Well, from the info I'm gathering, it seems to be the New York City of this earth. Even larger and more affluent, it seems."

Hawkeye quirked an eyebrow at this.

"Wait, so, this world's NYC is larger and richer?"

"No, _this _world's NYC is about the same. _Metropolis_, though, is larger and richer."

This confused Hawkeye, as well as a few other members of the team, greatly. Sensing this communal uncertainty, the Captain said, "I think what Tony's saying is that New York City's on this earth too, except with Metropolis taking up a much larger part of the spotlight. Heck, the stature of Liberty might not even be in this New York."

"Nope. It's still there. Metropolis is definitely a lot more prominent, more respected, and more recognized on the world stage though. Just like _our _New York."

"And an epicenter for meta-human or otherwise unusual activity, I presume?" asked the Panther.

Looking at an article that headlined: _"Metropolis Marvel Mashes Monster in Midtown"_ and another that said: _"And Unlimited Justice For All_," Tony said, "You have no idea."

Suddenly, from an island just off the coast of Metropolis, the team saw a stack of smoke rise up into the air.

"Huh. Sounds like my kinda town," said Ms. Marvel to the silent agreements of Hawkeye, Wasp, and Yellow Jacket. She floated up into the air to investigate before being pulled down by the hand of a Thunder god.

"Hold Ms. Danvers! It would be most unwise to fly off into danger upon an unknown world without at least further deliberation."

As the two flying bricks set down upon solid earth once more, Iron Man said, "Thor's right Carol. We shouldn't just jump into action in this situation. We need to be smarter than that."

"And why's that? From what you and the android said, I doubt this 'League' is gonna up and attack us without reason and there might be people in danger."

"Keywords: _what you and the android said,_ space commander. I don't know about you, but I take everything Stark says with a pinch of salt," Yellow Jacket quipped, soaking in the glares and dirty looks shot his way with pride.

"As annoying as that was, Hank's got a point. For all we know, if we head off down there, we could be walking right into a trap," said Iron Man.

"Yeah. Amazo could have set it up to where everyone and their mothers, super powered or not, will try and take us down on sight," said Hawkeye.

"From what data I could gather on his personality, such a possibility would not be far off from something he'd enjoy in instigating and viewing," said the Vision.

"Nor from something he'd be capable of," Thor responded with bitterness.

No one could offer a good counter to that argument, and so, remained silent. That was, until Ms. Marvel knocked the Thunder god's hand aside from her shoulder and said, "Oh yeah? Well, if he's so powerful and is like what you say he is, then what's going to happen if we don't get a move on and play his little game? What do you think he's gonna do?"

Not giving anyone in the team time to offer a response, Ms. Marvel took off into the sky towards the smoke stack.

"Carol wait! Carol!" Iron Man yelled out.

"Calm down Stark," said Yellow Jacket, taking off into the sky after Ms. Marvel. "_I_ think Captain Legs over there's got the right idea!"

"Me too!" yelled out the Wasp, shrinking down and joining them.

"I'd say: _me four_, but since I can't fly and don't wanna end up a human pancake…" said Hawkeye.

Venting out loud, Iron Man smashed a nearby boulder into gravel through repeated stomping. Captain America placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "She has a point Tony. All four of them do."

Lowering his faceplate, Iron Man pinched the bridge of his nose at about twice his normal strength and closed his eyes tightly enough to snap a pencil.

"_Why do I even bother sometimes?" _he said to himself before getting back to his feet.

"Alright team! Listen up!" he commanded. "We're going to follow and back them up if they get into any trouble!"

"If?" asked the Black Panther. "My friend, do you not mean: _when_?"

"Hey! Except for the word _friend, _that's my line!" blurted out Hawkeye.

A few moments later, the remaining seven of the group flew off from the mesas. Hawkeye and Captain America hung onto Iron Man's mechanical arms while Black Panther held onto one of the Vision's, who held the still unconscious form of Bruce Banner over his back.

Their destination: whatever crazy place the missing three of their rank were headed.

* * *

**STRYKER'S ISLAND PRISON**

**MARCH 15TH**

**FIVE PAST NOON.**

The original Justice League was comprised of individuals with various backgrounds, powers, skills, specialties, and levels of renown. They banded together when no one else would and have halted acts of evil great and small too numerous for the average person to count. The relatively recent unlimited expansion was no exception and, in all of those respects and more, was its superior.

Vigilante told himself something along those lines as he found himself surrounded on all sides by Evil Star, Atomic Skull, Killer Frost, Giganta, Volcana, Cheetah, and Star Sapphire. He had one gun, a broken arm, a large gash along one of his legs, and most unbearable of all, a tattered outfit. Strewn across the island were the unconscious bodies of six more League members: two of them being Sir Justin and the Man of Gold.

* * *

After leaving Carmine's Corner, the three Leaguers quickly managed to reach the prison complex. Booster flew thanks to the advanced technology of his suit, Vigilante rode atop his motorcycle (being carried by Booster over the water), and Shining Knight soared through the air astride his trusty Pegasus steed, Winged Victory.

Landing atop a guard tower overlooking the main outdoor recreational courtyard for the inmates, they saw just who thought they were getting out today. Their previously high spirits took a dive in a ditch after learning that those breaking out were Evil Star, Atomic Skull, Killer Frost, Giganta, Volcana, Cheetah, and Star Sapphire.

"Uhhh…Terrific? Not that we don't have no confidence in our abilities and all that, but I sure hope that back-up of yours rushes down here quick!"

"Preferably with a big red 'S', a golden tiara, a blue cape, or a green power ring," added Booster.

"_Sorry Booster, but Superman, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern are off on other missions and I haven't seen J'onn since Darkseid's invasion."_

With a sigh, Booster said, "Of course. Well, can we at least get Captain Atom, S.T.R.I.P.E.S., or Dr. Light down here? Cause they got a lot of heavy hitters on their side and while great, Shiny and Vig can't exactly lift cars over their heads like toys ya know."

"No argument to be found here," said Shining Knight.

"_Don't worry people. I think you all will be _more _than happy with the help I'm sending your way."_

Behind them, the heroes noticed three coronas of cerulean particles appearing, depositing their reinforcements. Green Arrow, Atom Smasher, The Question, and Batman.

Addressing Booster and Vigilante, Shining Knight drew his sword and said, "My friends, I do believe our victory is assured!"

* * *

At the time, Vigilante thought the same thing. The irony of this when taking into account his current predicament was not lost to him.

* * *

Taking off with his steed, Shining Knight sliced off a bit of the skin on the back of Giganta's hand, freeing the three guards she was beginning to squeeze the life out of, who were all scooped up by Booster before they hit the ground. As she gasped out in pain, stumbling backwards while holding her hand, Giganta began hearing footfalls that were growing heavier and heavier and looked back to her front to see a growing Atom Smasher running towards her. He was at about her size when he delivered a booming uppercut to her chin that sent her massive form sailing over the complex and into the brine of Metropolis harbor.

By this point, The Dark Knight and the Emerald Archer had already leapt from the tower, throwing a cryo batarang and firing off a taser-arrow respectively. As their boots cracked the shingles of the roof they landed on slightly, Volcana suddenly found herself incased in a block of ice while she was in the middle of letting her inner pyromaniac out and Killer Frost suddenly found herself shocked while in the process of freezing several guards (and inmates) solid.

Vigilante plus The Question as a passenger (read: _hitchhiker_) drove off the guard tower with a "Yeehaw!" from the former and hit the ground of the courtyard with a thud, gunning it forward. The faceless P.I. grabbed a rusty steel pipe off the ground as the motorcycle accelerated and managed to knick a stunned Cheetah on the shoulder as she pounced out of the way.

"Get along ya darn mangy varmints!" shouted Vigilante as he took potshots at Atomic Skull, Star Sapphire, and Evil star, causing them to scatter out of his path.

Finding that the two of them were fast approaching the opposite wall, unimpeded, Vigilante swerved his bike around so suddenly that his faceless passenger lost his balance and found himself eating dirt rather painfully (an impressive feat for someone without a mouth). Not realizing this yet, the Cowboy steamed on ahead, guns a'blazin and bullets a'strikin Atomic Skull in his namesake. Like a buzing, stinging, shooting insect, Vigilante began circling the villain as he continued his hail of bullets, dodging the Skull's attempts at turning him into a meal on wheels with his lime green flames.

In the air above, Booster and Sapphire were engaging in a deadly (read: _deadlier_) version of laser tag with their respective energy blasts and beams. Shining Knight was trying to close the gap in between him and Evil Star for a decent swing of his sword while also blocking or deflecting the starlight feeder's attempts at keeping him at bay in a deadly (also read: _deadlier_) version of normal tag. This game grew to involve three players when Atom Smasher joined in, trying to swat away Evil Star with his gargantuan fists.

It was one such reflected red blast of light that almost struck Batman as he rushed to help Question in his brawl with an enraged Cheetah. If not for a well-placed bolo-arrow from the Emarald Archer that tripped him an inch or two from where the energy hit the ground, well…you get the idea.

Rushing over to Batman, who had pulled out a batarang and was using it as a makeshift knife, he held out his hand and said, cheekily, "That was some sloppy piece of work down there, even for you Bats."

The Batman, however, would have none of its, and got back to his feet without any assistance. Much to Green Arrow's visible surprise, it seemed to take the Dark Knight a lot more effort than it should have.

"Bruce, you okay?"

"I'm fine Oliver. I'm just a little…winded is all."

"I take it that little dive I made you take so that people wouldn't say you went down like an amateur at your funeral wasn't _that _bad."

"It's nothing. Work's been keeping me a little busy back home recently."

"The _bored meetings _kind of work or the kind that involve you being vengeance and the night?"

"The first one."

Receiving a glare that spoke, "Drop it. _Now_," louder than any words could (even those uttered by his gal), Green Arrow put up his hands defensively and said, "Alright. I'll take your word for it."

Their conversation now over, as far as he was concerned, Batman continued towards the struggle between Cheetah and Question and leapt onto the cat woman's back. Green Arrow looked back at his perch atop the shingled roof and wondered why he didn't ask The Dark Knight for one of his spare grapple guns, which would have been much faster and less muscle intensive than what he ultimately wound up doing.

* * *

The battle (for the most part) had seemed to be sliding into the favor of the Leaguers. If they had accounted for two of the seemingly downed villains, perhaps Vigilante wouldn't have found himself starring death in the flaming eye sockets.

* * *

Without any sort of premonition, Giganta leapt out of the bay and landed, knees first, into Atom Smasher's back. The giant Leaguer timbered to the ground like a great Sequoia, his hand accidentally grazing the side of Winged Victory on his way to meet the earth. Though technically just a knick, it was sufficient enough to cause both stead and rider to spiral towards the ground, separately.

Battered, but otherwise unharmed thanks to his magic armor, he heard pained whinnying that hinted at the fact that his Pegasus may not have been so fortunate. Getting up off his back and turning around, his fears were confirmed when he saw a piece of steel rebar biting deep into the horse's left flank.

"Hold still boy! I'm co—"

Sir Justin was about to move towards his downed comrade when he felt a chill crawl up his spine from his Achilles tendon. Looking down, he saw that this was because a cold hand had grabbed him and had incased his foot and his backside in ice. It was the hand of Killer Frost, who had managed to shake off the effects of the taser-arrow and who he had the misfortune of landing next to.

"It'll be pretty hard to help your pet over there if you're an ice statue, Shiny."

Within seconds, Sir Justin was turned into just that, his cries drowned out in the din of battle. Getting up, Killer Frost looked him over and said, "I call it, _The Death of Chivalry_."

Annoyed at the Pegasus's perceived (to her anyways) displeasure at this, Killer Frost stopped its whinnying with a stream of frozen energy, making it join its master as an ice-cube.

"Ah quit your whining sea biscuit! My quip was good and you know it!"

At around the same time that this happened, the rumbling of the ground caused by the crash of Atom Smasher as well as the amount of bullets he was eating caused Atomic Skull to lose his footing, the fireball he was intending to fire at Vigilante instead hitting the frozen form of Volcana, freeing her from her icy prison.

"_Ah geeze_," muttered Green Arrow as he ascended back to his perch with the grappling-arrow he had on hand, witnessing this. He double-timed his efforts to get back up and fire off something to contain the fiery villainess, but by the time he did, she had taken notice of Vigilante and Atomic Skull's little duel and decided to hurl her own, more traditionally colored, flames into the fray.

"Vig! Volcana at five o'clock!"

Through some miracle or another found on this earth, Vigilante heard the warning cry of the Emerald Archer over the roaring of his ride and managed to look behind himself just in time to see one of Volcana's fireballs get much closer than her previous ones…right towards his engine block.

Jumping off as fast as humanly possible, he found that, a split second later, the fireball ignited the gas tank. The motorcycle went up in a fiery conflagration that managed to force the Cowboy to catch more air and hit the ground harder than he had intended. The burning wreckage, in the meantime, went on ahead and slammed full speed into Atomic Skull.

"Whoops!" said Volcana, as Atomic Skull slowly pulled himself out of the sizzling steel he found himself under. "Just walk it off honey! Just walk it off! From what I heard, you've taken punches from Wildcat, so you shouldn't feel all _that _bad."

Casually consuming a bolo-arrow and a cryo-arrow halfway before they hit her with a gout of flame, Volcana looked towards Green Arrow, who had finally made it back to his perch atop the shingled roof.

Raising her hands over her head, she began to gather a ball of fire contained within her grasp that was the size of two beach balls and shot him a wicked grin.

Feeling a trail of sweat move down one side of his face just looking at the thing, the Emerald Archer quickly loaded three more arrows onto his bow and fired them off so quickly that he was sure they'd manage to hit their mark in time (though he wasn't so sure just what types of arrows they were).

They would have too, if all of a sudden, a wall of ice didn't form ten feet in front of the pyrokinetic and shield her.

Glancing to his left, Green Arrow saw that it was the cryokinetic of the escapee's who had sabotaged his shot. As Killer Frost added in her own grin with Volcana's, the latter of the two elemetnals threw her arms back and hurled the massive ball of fire towards its intended target. Much to the Emerald Archer's surprise, relief, and chagrin, this was not himself. Rather, it was someone in the air.

Booster Gold.

With the support of Shining Knight and Atom Smasher gone, Booster had found himself engaged in a prolonged duel of energy beams with both Star Sapphire AND Evil Star. His left fist outputted power enough to just barely keep the former's own at bay and his right fist performed much the same function with the latter. His suit's energy cells weren't doing so hot, figuratively. They were doing much hotter _literally _when the fireball hiy him square in the spine. The same could be said (figuratively once more) for Booster himself when, due to the drain on his shields from the flames, the two beams he was fighting against knocked him into the nearest wall of the prison.

This proved to be a particularly nasty boon for Green Arrow not just because another hero was down, but also because the Man of Gold's impact was in the wall right below him. As one could expect, this had the unfortunate side effect of causing a series of spider-web like cracks to form and cause the tower and the roof he stood on to buckle and come crumbling down.

Luckily though, he had managed to fire off a grapple-arrow onto one of the landers at the bottom of the news chopper flying overhead. The bad news was that a shot from Volcana cut the rope he was dangling from loose and caused him to wind up frozen by Killer Frost upon his landing.

Since they had managed to thoroughly thrash Cheetah moments earlier, Batman and the Question would have turned their attention towards the elementals if the two villainous masters of hard light had not blasted the top section of the building behind them. It was all The Dark Knight could do to knock the faceless detective out of the radius of the most destructive of the tumbling rubble while taking the brunt of the unpleasant shower himself.

Luckily for the Question though, Batman had not pulled him out of the frying pan and into the fire of facing down four super criminals on his own. This was due to Atom Smasher finally managing to get a good enough hold on Giganta that he was able to flip her off him, right towards Volcana, Frost, Star Sapphire, and Evil Star. Realizing that a _very _large shadow loomed overhead, the four scattered and the Question managed to use this momentary distraction to find a decent spot to hide.

As all of this happened, Vigilante awoke on the ground. Not long afterwards, much to his pain and surprise, he could only find one of his six-shooters lying next to him, discovered that he had a broken ulnar (if his limited knowledge of the human body was proving itself useful), found an open wound that was bleeding profusely along his left leg, and worst of all: that his duds looked more like they belonged on Grundy back when he was alive (relatively speaking, of course). To compound matters further, he noticed that the very same metahuman who he had a blast shooting at not long before, was making his way towards him with a slow and steady gait.

"You're from the south, right cowboy?" Atomic Skull asked him.

Both hero and villain looked off to the side to see that Giganta had once again grabbed the upper hand and was now kneeling on top of Atom Smasher's stomach with both knees and delivering haymaker after haymaker upon his masked face. Though this event and the tremors it sent served as a mild distraction, Atomic Skull turned back towards Vigilante and asked, "Well?" as it was pretty hard to raise an eyebrow when you had none.

"The west there slick," said Vigilante through teeth gritted more in anger than in pain.

"Same difference. Either way, that means you're a fan of barbeque, right?"

"Does a water moccasin like the prairie?" queried the Cowboy as he started to do his best to back away from the nuclear powered villain while he lay with his back against the ground.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Atomic Skull, continuing his walk.

"Well ain't you as sharp as a tack?" Vigilante asked sarcastically as he aimed his lonely weapon and resumed barraging Atomic Skull with bullets.

"Well then, after I'm done with you, you'll be a _real _fan of you."

Vigilante shot Atomic Skull in the face. He shot him in the legs. He shot him in arms. He shot him in the chest. He even managed to shoot him right in his flaming eye sockets. Even when it became increasingly apparent that his attempts would bear no fruit soon enough, he shot. Even when he noticed the shadow of the wall behind him grow increasingly larger, he shot. Even when his back made contact with said wall, he shot. Even when the possibility that none of his colleagues would be able to come to his rescue continued to grow, he shot. Even with imminent death stepping down his way, he fought.

* * *

Ms. Marvel had only ever seen one giant before in her life. She had heard the often-repeated tale about how The Avengers had once saved all of the nine realms and fought Frost Giants (among other things) but, though she had no reason to doubt their word (and every reason to trust it), she had never seen them for herself. After today though, she could add two more giants to that number. Specifically, a man with a blue mask and red outfit lying beneath a woman with red hair and a pink toga that looked like she was trying rather hard to make his skull flat.

"How dare you punch a lady like that Smasher!? Don't you know how classy I am!? DON'T YOU!?" she bellowed while hitting him with reckless abandon.

Ms. Marvel was flying over some sort of prison. This, along with the fact that it apparently held criminals of a super powered nature, she could tell. Though she wasn't entirely sure whether she was about to stop one of the escapees or one of this world's heroes, she was certain of one thing: she didn't like the excessive amount of force the giantess was throwing around. Also how short her toga was around her legs, but that was for completely unrelated reasons.

Like some great, glorious bird of prey descending from the heavens to deliver aid to a beleaguered ally (to the masked giant at least), Ms. Marvel swooped down and stopped the giantess's next strike with both her arms. After the subsequent 'boom' this caused, Ms. Marvel then let go of her fist, wrapped her arms around her wrist, and with great might, flipped the giantess off of the giant and hurled her into the nearest wall.

As she recovered, rubbing her head, Ms. Marvel floated over to her and said, "Okay, one: last I checked, girls with class don't usually look like their punching a guy to death. Punching a guy _near _to death is all right, but what you just did went a little too far. Second: they don't usually wear togas that could _really _use a pair of leggings _especially _if you can turn dozens of feet tall."

Apparently over the fact that some flying blond in a domino mask that she had never seen before had not only stopped her fist cold, but also flipped her over into some masonry, the giantess grabbed a large chunk of reinforced concrete. "Look whose talking Captain Thunder Thighs!" she yelled out, throwing it at her attacker before grabbing a hold of more and throwing them too.

After dodging or blasting the fourth or so projectiled concrete slab, the giantess's words finally hit Carol like a speeding bullet.

"Did you just call me fa—"

The red and violet energy from the two flying metas that she had spotted however, did more damage to her than a speeding bullet (unless, possibly, if it was made of Adamantium) ever could since becoming Ms. Marvel.

* * *

On the ground below, two elementals felt a trio of taps on their shoulders and turned around to see…nothing there.

"Uhm, excuse me. Up here!" said the Wasp, beating her wings a few feet above them. Getting their attention (and getting over their surprised looks), she went on to ask, "You two wouldn't happen to be members of the _Justice League_, would you?"

"Pfff…as if," said the fiery red head, dropping her surprise along with Frost.

"What's it to you, bug?" asked the cold blue head.

The Wasp put her arms over her chest and said, "Thought so. Well then, since that probably means you're trying to break out of here, I feel that I must ask you two to come quietly, or else you will be beat-up."

The villainess's exchanged wry glances at each other before looking back at the would-be jailor.

"Oh yeah? How exactly do you picture that, tiny?"

The Wasp grew an even wryer smirk as her hands charged with bio-energy moments prior to her showing them _exactly _as she pictured it.

* * *

Yellow Jacket saw something out of his (and every kid's) Cold War nightmares getting close to some clown in a cowboy get-up that was blasting away at it with more bullets than the six-chambered peashooter he had could possibly hold.

Looking at how the flames around the nuclear nightmare were glowing a brighter green, he took his chances at guessing that it wasn't exactly one to patrol a city looking for criminals to put behind bars.

Approaching from its left, Yellow Jacket sent a pair of bio-energy beams into the side of the nuclear nightmare, knocking it aside. Standing before the suitably surprised and obviously injured cowboy, Yellow Jacket asked him a question.

* * *

"You okay?"

Well, while he certainly wasn't as surprised as he should have been that someone had come and swooped in at the moment right before his imminent death (though he was immensely happy), he certainly was surprised that none of the Leaguers had been the one(s) to save him from being burnt into a crisp. He was even more surprised to find that it was some guy in a black and yellow outfit with a half-mask, some sort of super-sciency looking gun at his hip, and some emblem on his chest that resembled some flying, stinging insect.

He was also not expecting how nonchalant the question he asked was and how anyone with a working set of peepers could tell what the answer was.

"Uhhh…sure. 'Side from everythang that ain't quite right with me, I'm fine."

"I can see that. You are dressed like the fifties interpretation of the old west, after all," his unexpected savior deadpanned.

"And you look like one of them road signs I used to take potshots at back during my short run as a juvenile delinquent back home there pardner," Vigilante said, twirling his pistol around his index finger.

His savior snorted and said, "Touché." He looked towards where Atomic Skull was supposed to be lying knocked-out and zapped him square in his namesake with that yellow energy of his, sending him back down to where he belonged. "So, you a member of the Justice League?"

Because of some sense of pride and the fact that he was just insulted, Vigilante considered asking just what kind of rock this guy had been living under for the past couple of years. But then he realized that his wasn't exactly a mug as recognizable as any of the big seven (or even Aquaman) and calmed down a bit.

"E'yup."

"I take it Mr. Cuddly over there _isn't?_" the guy asked, thumb pointing at the skull.

"Nope."

"And neither are those two in the air giving Captain Marvel such a hard time? Or those two Wasp's giving such a hard time?" the guy asked, thumb pointed behind his person.

Vigilante glanced up into the sky to see the newcomer who had cow tipped Giganta apparently having some difficulty absorbing the energy Star Sapphire and Evil Star were sending her way and back down towards the ground where some little lady with wings was blastin' the same yellow energy at Killer Frost and Volcana, who were trying in vain to get a hit in.

"Nope."

"Nor the toga'd Colossus or unconscious cat chick?"

Giganta was once again locked in mortal combat with Atom Smasher, who was now doing his best to repay her for all of the kindness she had done to his face. Cheetah remained in whatever happy fantasyland Batman and the Question's fists and feet had granted her.

"Nope."

"So, everyone else are friendlies then."

"Relatively speakin', fer some more than others."

Unbeknownst to them, that last energy blast hadn't knocked out Atomic Skull completely. He was set to light 'em up, if not fore a decently placed arrow hitting his arm and freezing him solid. Noticing this, the two looked at the ice-cube the skull had become and then towards where the arrow had flown in from.

From behind the frozen form of Green Arrow, The Question appeared with the Emerald Archer's bow and quiver.

"Sorry it took me so late to get back into the fight! Had to find Arrow's bow and, well, arrows," he called over.

Pulling out some ID card looking device, Yellow Jacket said, "Tell me you got that Stark."

"_Oh we got you Yellow Jacket. Thor! I think it's time to bring down the thunder!"_

From many a vantage point, the citizens of Metropolis could see a storm cloud forming over Stryker's Island that day. As most would suspect, this was not any occurrence decreed by Mother Nature. However, instead of being called forth by a crazed scientist with a weather wand, this storm cloud was called forth by a being of much greater power than a mere mortal. A being that, though they knew his name, had not walked this earth before today. Thor: Prince of the Asgard of another universe entirely.

Though he was very far from home in a strange and unfamiliar land, he discovered at least one constant pertaining to himself.

The elements of the storm were still his to command.

"Halt villains!" the Thunder god proclaimed to the escapees (and to the entire world as well, unwittingly, for he knew not of the news chopper circling overhead). "Cease this sordid attempt at freedom, or incur the wrath of Thor The Thunderer!"

For a few moments, those five still conscious villains looked up towards him and the sky with awe before Killer Frost challenged, "Make us Mr. High-and-Mighty!"

As she and the others soon found, this was a huge mistake. Indeed, what would you call goading a Thunder god into electrocuting you and your comrades with a bolt of lightning each? Even Cheetah, who had come to mere moments earlier, new that it was best to shut-up and act still upon seeing this.

* * *

As the escapees tumbled backwards and enjoyed a rather pleasant escape from the pain racking their body, _Thor_, along with seven other presumed good guys save for the other three that has appeared earlier landed towards the center of the courtyard. They were joined by said three not long afterwards.

At the end of the courtyard all ten of them were facing, Vigilante, Atom Smasher, the Question, and Batman (who the Question had helped from under the rubble he was buried under), likewise gathered and looked back. They were grateful that they had decided to intervene when they did (Batman included, as he had a decent enough bead on how things were going even though he was pinned to the ground) but after the display the Thor had put on, were still wondering how things were going to go down soon.

Their answer came when a man or possible robot with red and gold armor walked up from the group and asked, "So you're all part of the Justice League from what I've been told, right?"

Vigilante and Question were about to respond when a hand gesture from the Dark Knight stopped them.

"Yes. Who's asking?"

"Me, Iron Man, the leader of the Avengers," the armored newcomer said, dropping down his faceplate to reveal that he was indeed a man in an armored suit. "We need to talk."

* * *

_A Word From the Author:_

Whew! Finally! After about a week of some of the hardest writing I've ever had to do, I've finally managed to turn this third chapter of Premier into a 7, 010 word BEAST that is, as of today, the single longest chapter I've ever put out for ANY of my stories.

This is fantastic! This is spectacular! This is amazing! This is incredible!...

But, dare I say, I am not so sure whether this is invincible. For, I think this chapter, more than anything else I've ever done, shows my shortcomings at writing big chaotic fight scenes. After going through this, I have to say that I have new found respect for all the work the makers of good fight scenes in the DCAU, Animation in general, and media in general had to do to put even the shortest of physical conflicts on screen for out viewing, "YEEEEAAAAHHHH!" Seriously. How they were able to do what they did with all of the moving parts involved and keeping all of the spatial relationships decent and keeping it exciting and fresh is beyond me, but they deserve (d) A LOT more money than I think they got for all of the hard work they put in.

As such, I don't think it's fair to sugar coat it: some of you may have found or did find this chapter to be painful to trudge through. For the most part (with some exceptions), this chapter wasn't exactly a breeze for me to complete in time for Christmas, so I can only imagine what you must have gone or will be going through.

Still, at least I've FINALLY got to both teams meeting up for the first time and next chapter, expect the first hint as to what the gargantuan threat that Amazo had to shunt the Avengers from their own dimension for is and the meeting between the Big Seven and the head honchos of the Avengers. Also next chapter, expect this story crossing the 16,000 word mark and the acquisition of a brownie point for you loyal (six) readers out there (those who've read The Avengers: Enter Prince Ben should know what that is).

Until next time, I hope you enjoy this slightly delayed Christmas present from me to all (six) of you and so long, farewell, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and avitisin goodnight. Every. One.


	4. A Quick Question

Hello everyone. A quick question:

Would any of you mind the next chapter be mostly a talky, speculation, and hinting towards things to come kind of chapter without any kind of real action and just my attempts at in character reactions, interactions, and setting up adventure hooks and stuff like that? Because that's the way things seem like they're starting to shape up for this next chapter, and I wanna know if'n ya'll are a-okay without any real action piece or if you just want me to get on with it so that we get to the REAL set-pieces quicker.

So long, farewell, and Auf Weidershen goodnight.


End file.
